Mako Shark (HSE)
For Mako Sharks in Hungry Shark World, see here. "Known for its agility, the Mako is faster and stronger than the Reef Shark. Can take on more aggressive prey."'' - In-game description Description The Mako Shark is a lot more powerful than the previous shark, the Reef Shark. Its max depth is 150 meters and it can grow to exactly 5 meters in length. The Mako Shark's hunting grounds stretch between shallow waters and twilight zones. Whereas its real life counterpart, the Shortfin Mako Shark, is the fastest of all sharks and can jump very high, in Hungry Shark Evolution, the Mako Shark is only faster than the Reef Shark and cannot jump considerable lengths. The Mako Shark does have adequate swimming abilities, however, as it is generally able to swim against underwater currents to catch zipping prey. Mako Shark requires 5000 points to trigger Gold Rush. A common disadvantage of the Mako Shark is its seemingly smaller mouth than the rest of the sharks. This restricts it from consuming lots of fish in one bite, and is usually able to eat only one or two creatures at a time. The Mako Shark is the second weakest standard shark in the game, only beating the Reef Shark in terms of abilities and power. Cost The Mako Shark costs 2,000 or 1,500 coins depending on the version or 25 gems to unlock. Missions Diet : Note: this list includes the Mako Shark's natural prey and not ones available to it during a Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Evil Reef Sharks * Deflated pufferfish * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Angler fish * Stingrays * Sardines Gallery Baby Mako Shark.jpg MAKO!.jpg Mako Shark.jpg IMG_5684.PNG|Mako Shark Can Be Seen During Gold Rush With Mako Baby, Lava Baby and Motor Shark IMG_5686.PNG|Mako Shark Ducks Into the water landed Mako Baby IMG_5685.PNG|Jumping At Mako Baby and Motor Shark Pros & Cons Pros * Slow health drain * Decent capabilities (e.g. fair swimming speed and bite power) * Requires only 5,000 points for gold rush * Cheap to purchase and upgrade * Levels up quickly Cons * Poor diet compared to other sharks * Cannot eat many creatures at once * Spawns in inconvenient location (mine hazards) * Low health amount * Cannot go very deep Inspiration The Mako shark is based off of the actual Mako shark (obviously), the fastest shark in the world. Trivia * The Mako Shark is the first shark that must be purchased (via in-game coins) to become playable. * Along with the Tiger Shark, the Mako Shark is the only standard shark that does not have an 'evil' counterpart. * It is also not as fast as it is in real life. * In real life, they have black eyes. In the game, they don't. * Hungry Shark World has a Mako shark obtained much further then the one in Hungry Shark Evolution. * The Mako Shark's name is Alfred. Twitter Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Weak Sharks Category:Underwater Category:Playable sharks Category:Different in different games Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution